Zasz the infested changeling
This is a roleplay blog that contains 2 OC characters that were created by the same person, the blog can also be NSFW, and the one who runs this blog will reblog some stuff that are unrelated to his characters. The characters are Zasz, a changeling who became infested by the zerg and is now the ruler of the zerg swarm, and Crystal Lattice, who is the anchient guardian of Equestria who created the Elements of Harmony who recently awakened from being dormant for 5,000 years after being killed by Discord, or at least that's what they thought what happened to him. Characters Zasz: The son of Queen Chrysalis who has an extreme hatered towards his mother. Zasz was born with crimson eyes, mane, carapace and wings, he was also born with the disability to not cast any magic, despite his horn looking perfectly normal, however Zasz was born with psyonic powers. One day, several weeks before the Canterlot Wedding, Zasz saw his mothers thoughts and was horrified with what plans she had in mind for Equestria and Celestia. He then abandoned his mother and hive while killing many of his mother's minions and even his own brother in the process, he even licked the blood off his hooves and permanently became a cannabile and no longer feeds on love (but he can eat what ponies can eat). He then fled into the deepest parts of the Canterlot Caverns where he came across sevveral renegade zerg near the corpse of the overmind who somehow got there (not explained) and Zasz entered a cocoon to become infested by the zerg. Once he emerged from his cocoon he became the new ruler of the zerg swarm, and he vowed to himself to protect Equestria from any changeling and eventually brutally kill his own mother. He's also in love with Princess Celestia. Crystal Lattice: The anchient guardian of Equestria, creator of the Elements of Harmony, and Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's brother. Crystal Lattice is not a pony at all, but a drony, which is a species that the creator of the character made up which is '''NOT '''a dragon pony hybrid, but a creature that is related to both which has the characteristics of an alicorn and a dragon, unfortunetly Crystal Lattice is the last of his kind and was adopted by Celestia and Luna's mother when he was still an egg, by this time Celestia was very young and Luna wasn't even born yet. Once he hatched he lived with them and loved them as if he really was their biological brother. Until when discord started his reign of chaos 5,000 years ago, which is when he created the Elements of Harmony, but he was killed by Discord and his sisters finished Discord off, afterwards, Crystal Lattice's soul accended into the night sky and became a comet that passed by every 100 years, and is said to decend when the Elements of Harmony chose thier weilders. Category:Non-Pony Category:Changeling Category:Crossover Category:RP Blog Category:OC